dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Premonition (First Legend)
Premonition is the first part to the story of First Legend. It deals with the birth of the Original Super Saiyan, Arctodus, and reveals his rise to fame as the strongest warrior on the planet. It also deals with the fall of the Afro-Ginian Empire and the ultimate betrayal to its Prince: Jacksavin. The Clarification This will be the final explanation in this grand scheme of things. Part One Theme Song It's time to witness the Uprising (Muse) of the Original Super Saiyan ''Premonition ''"Achieve immortality by engraving Your name throughout History, In this life, and the next..." ''- The way of the Warrior'' Prelude 1. Planet Namek - To Krillin's nightmare his greatest fears became true. When he laid eyes upon the resurrected Frieza, he shook in complete horror. Not too long he's instantly levitated into the bright neon green sky only to shout for salvation. "Krillin no!" Goku yelled with terror in fear that death was near for his longtime pal. The space tyrant laughs manically for he knows what is to come next. "This time you won't come back." "Frieza stop this!" Krillin feels a slight discomfort from within: "Help me!" then BOOM!! Witnessing the ashes of his best friend dwindle from above the clouds caused a chemical reaction in Goku. Frieza looks on, grinning with pleasure "Pop goes the weasel." Too bad he has no idea what is to arise after. Anger surges through Goku's veins and an emotional upheaval engulfs him in a state of pure hatred. "I won't let you... get away... with this." There seems to be no end in sight as animosity amplifies triple fold in Kakarot's ''heart. Lightning-strikes surround the battle field to give hint that the transformation is at hand. A golden aura radiates around the warrior and ocean waves splash abroad the narrow cliff. Namek rumbles in quakes of fury so dirt and debris elevated with Goku's rage. "I... won't let you." As Gohan watches his father turn into the legend, he just can't help to be afraid. Rock crumbles and the ground cracks against the Saiyan's ferocity; Frieza's fear is now apparent. He looks on. Curious to know what's bound to happen. Hell bent on revenge, Goku strives deep in his soul then his eyes go blank to the awareness of the event that just occurred - He yells in a final effort to the conclusion that he transformed into a Super Saiyan. 2. 'Earth/Unknown Planet '''- "Kakarot's success was like a demon in my head..." After Goku proved to Vegeta that "it" could be done, he trained under circumstances that would be inhospitable to any other that came across the torture Vegeta pushed upon his body. Realizing his future sons revelation of death to be brought on by the androids, he trained with the one desire to be better than Goku. "How could he be a Super Saiyan while I, the prince of all Saiyans, could not?" The intensity of his daily routines increased steadily so a basic training game became a desperate game for survival. But training at 450x normal gravity wasn't enough to fuel the necessity to surpass his ultimate rival. In result, Vegeta decided to train in the solitude of space to fulfill his destiny and claim his birth right. The prince's arrogance would betray him once more when the meteors started raining down on the planet he was on. Vegeta knew his only way off "That nightmarish heap of rubble" was to protect his ship that was stationed beneath the meteor shower. But when an enormous asteroid appeared from the stars up, he was at last uncertain of his own fate. Vegeta attempted the impossible and countered with a galick gun to which he dropped from the heavens to crash below. All bloody and bruised, Vegeta was pushed over the edge... Angry at his constant failure to surpass the son of a low-class Saiyan warrior made something snap inside of him. "No...no more. That's it, I don't care!" He didn't care for life or the glory of being the strongest. And it was his loss of caring that pushed his rage beyond the limitations of his reasoning. He transformed into a Super Saiyan. The point of the matter is that after 3,000 years two full-blooded Saiyans finally fulfilled the myth, the legend of what was believed to be a hoax. But what they don't know is that even though the Original Super Saiyan died from the power raging within himself, he came back to life with the ascension of Goku and Vegeta. He is Super Saiyan and whoever becomes a Super Saiyan becomes him in the process. 'Deliverance' Age 550 Planet Saiyan Mid-Night; 12:02 a.m. The once gorgeous bliss that stood upon the planet has long since been dead over the land. The tropic heaven that once cultivated the souls of all life is now accompanied by the blistering cold of freezing snow. It's now been decided by the surviving Saiyans to take action and leave this frozen hell into the depths of space. Against all odds, the declining race has managed to build a space ship and plan to lift off before sun rise. A few of the Saiyan's who've built the "savior" to their freezing oppression have gathered around a campfire to wait out the night, and to ease their pain, begin to tell myths and legends about heroes of the distant past to take their minds off the snowy blizzard. Then the Saiyan with unrivaled power comes up to surface the present age. Most of them disregard the existence of such a warrior as pure mythology. Then out of nowhere it looks like a white phantom, cloaked in pale garments, reveals itself to the brave few. "Who are you!? Reveal yourself you coward." The white ghost let's out a chuckle and pulls back the hood that was disfiguring it's face. To the surprise of everyone, the ghost was truly just an old Saiyan refugee that was walking among the frozen tundra through the violent blizzard. "What are you doin' out here old-timer? You're gonna freeze to death if you stay out here any longer." "No, no. I'm fine, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation about... the legend." One of the Saiyans named Iris scoots over to give some room for the aging Saiyan to sit in. "So, you know about the legend too huh? We were just discussing it and we all think it's bullshit. Soldiers used to talk about a bloodthirsty warrior who could transform into something unimaginable and monstrous around their captured prisoners on purpose, so when they would make their way to escape, they would spread the fear through out the universe. Some would say it's a more effective way in conquering your enemy." The late stranger smiles and says: "Oh, is that true? So none of you believe in the existence of the Original Super Saiyan? Well that's too bad guys. But not to worry, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret; I'm about to tell you the true story of what really happened to him." Iris is suspicious, "What are you getting to, old-timer? You're saying that he was real?" "Ah, he was real alright. He was real as you and me." The old wanderer goes on to tell the small crew about the "incident" that lead to the self-annihilation of the Original Super Saiyan. "Gather around brethren and I'll explain to you a reality before the modern time. Let us plunge into a world when the Saiyan race was almighty and spread it's presence across the four corners of the globe." 2,260 Before Age Planet Saiyan The Barbaric North Night; 2:38 a.m. It's dark out and blackness covers the Great grassy plains of the lit-moon night. Then all of a sudden the air is filled with treacherous bloody cries of a Saiyan woman giving birth to her baby boy in her tent. Her lofty committed husband stands by her, constantly reassuring her that all is going to be alright. The woman's grip tightens ever so at the palm of his left hand. "You can do it, Aricanna. He's almost here. You just gotta push, push!" Her only response are a series of pierce shattering moans and groans. He can sense something is horribly wrong. When he glides his hands across his pregnant wife's stomach for better comfort, he can feel ripple waves start to form and spread over the course of her core. Aricanna then starts to cringe and stutter and cough's up pools of crimson blood. This frightens the late-to-be father and he sends forth his mercenary out of the tent to gather a team of reinforcements of doctors to his aid. He reaches over and gently wipes off the blood-mixed saliva from the far corner of his wife's mouth. She clutches the finger and brings him forward. "Brodus, I can't take it anymore. The damn pain... it hurts way too much. God, and the baby, do ya think it's gonna be alright?" Brodus is in shock and disbelief. "The hell with the kid. You need to worry about yourself right now, Aricanna. You're in critical condition plus I'll be damned if I'm left to raise the boy alone. It's gonna be fine, I know we're gonna get through this." He kisses the velvet soft, delicate smoothy skin of Aricanna's hand and they gaze into each others souls from the "see through" of their eyes. They are truly in love. But moments later her cries and uproars resurfaces yet again; only this time more disturbing and violent. Her demonic screams plunge into the ears of every Saiyan in the village. She shouts and begs for the Reaper to come and take her away and end her suffering but she suffers on. Brodus commands to know where are all the doctors he requested for the aid of his Queen. Finally they venture inside the tent and the head doctor tends to the fading Aricanna. "Get this baby out of me!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the doctor starts sweating and panting when he takes "a look", "Holy shit! Oh God this is bad, really, really bad." Everybody else requested an answer for the words he's chosen to speak. "What? What's the problem!?" Brodus commanded. "Listen to me very carefully my Queen, how you cooperate influences the very essence of your life-" a frightened look morphed unto the face of the head doctor, "Whatever you do, promise me that you will not push." Aricanna breaks down in tears. "No, this can't be happening? What the hell is gonna happen to me? What the fuck is gonna happen to my baby!? Brodus grabs the doctor by the throat and starts strangling him. "You fool! What do you plan to do about this? My wife's bleeding to death and you're just standing there. Do something or else!!" While still be strangled, he replies: "S-sire... Pl-pl-please! I'm sorry... There's nothing... I can do!" Brodus gives him a cold stare. "You poor bitch, so there's really nothing you can do, huh?" He unleashes his full might and the very fingers that are chocking around the doctor's neck squeeze so hard, one by one they start penetrating through the skin, spewing out blood across his finger tips. While still holding on he forms a green aura that manipulates into an energy sphere and detonates it. The sound from the explosions encourages the entire village to see what all the ruckus is about. Through the chaos, Aricanna releases her final shout. According to legend, her third and final scream unleashed by her was so loud, that the sound waves she generated traveled across the entire planet, scaring everybody half to hell thinking they heard the call of death. Brodus, after incinerating the doctor's body, the lesser doctors and his mercenaries all huddle around Aricanna, then the unimaginable happens: the baby explodes out of it's amniotic sac, tears through the placenta, and rips through the skin of his own mother; exposing her thrashed intestines, liver and all. Everybody is drenched with blood and amniotic fluids - truly a horrific scene. Complete horror and painful emotions fluttered into Brodus' psyche. The bloody sight of Aricanna makes him yell and scream with the power of 10,000 soldiers raging down with battle cry. He staggers over to her, ignoring the infant in the wake of his attempts to get a response but to no answer. Her soul is long gone. Brodus hugs the lifeless corpse - not knowing the baby is still attached to her umbilical cord due to his blind fury. Eventually after some persuasion from his mercenaries, he accepted that Aricanna was gone and now holds his baby boy in his arms; but to no friendly avail. He curses the baby for taking away the woman that he loved and frowns at the presence of his lover's murderer. To show a token of the once loved relationship shared between Brodus and Aricanna, he names the baby Arctodus. In loving memory that they were once "one". He hands over the baby to his best friend and right-hand man Eli, and walks up the hillside to watch the rise of the sun. As the yellow streak of rays race across the Northern black sky, he tells himself the "wait begins now!" 'Discovery' Meanwhile on the other side of the planet it's four hours past noon, and Jacksavin, a dark skin Saiyan prince who is the sole heir to the Afro-ginian throne, is out in the sun scorching heat of the Siolla Desert with a small group of 100 militants looking for "The Lost Scriptures". The scriptures are a collection of ancient artifacts that signifies and specifically explains how to ascend past levels of power beyond that of a Super Saiyan. It also explains how to use ancient fighting techniques supposedly invented by the Saiyan gods. Jacksavin and his small batch of rogue warriors have been participating in a meaningless search in a fairy-tale hoax for five years in the desert, and most of his men have had enough of this hide-and-seek bullshit. There has also been rumors' going around that the prince has lost his mind and that his mental state of peace has been deteriorating for some time. Most will agree that if they don't do something quick, Jacksavin will drag all of them to hell with him and perish. So when he's gone ahead to search for new routes to travel through the sandy dunes, his army assembles a meeting to determine the final fate of their prince. His General and second in command, Rayovic, starts the assembly. "I suppose you all know why we've gathered here today?" A warrior from the crowd speaks up and interrupts: "Yeah, to determine and plan out how the fuck we're gonna kill this crazed lunatic." Rayovic replies in anger, "Okay, that's enough alright!! Now I know tha-" "Aw, come-on Ray! Stop kissin' his ass. You know as well as I do that the prince hasn't been the same ever since he forced us to travel through this hell hole. I'm telling you man, we need to kill this motherfucker before it's too late!" 'Omen' To Reality 'Disobedience' 'Nothin' but Gore' 'Betrayal of Brothers' 'Fulfillment' 'Death to The King' 'The Fall' 'Fugitive' 'Survival of the Strongest' 'Surpass All' 'Vengeance with Bliss...' 'Premonition' . Category:The Prodigy1 Category:Dragon Ball Z: First Legend Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting